


Sing me another love song

by OurEchoes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurEchoes/pseuds/OurEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s soft and incredibly chaste, but Sebastian realizes he doesn’t care. Not when he’s kissing Dave. And that should freak him out, should make him want to push Dave off and to say he’s crazy because Dave’s ‘not his type’, but it doesn’t. It just makes him feel like the living expression of finally. //PWP//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing me another love song

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever written smut once before, so I'm not sure how good this is.

* * *

x

It's Valentine's Day and Sebastian Smythe honestly feels like throwing up.

Not because he's ill or actually sick.

No, because of how _vomit-inducing_ the whole holiday is. With it's happy couples and sappy declarations of love spewing from every Tom, Dick, and Harry. He's just so sick of it and he's only had to deal with it for a few hours at school (thankfully, the only love-struck idiots he had to deal with were Nick and Jeff, both of which just need to get on with it and stop the longing puppy dog looks, if you ask Sebastian). He's sort of glad to be kicked off the Warblers for the time being. He doesn't think he could stand another moment of love songs and teenage hormones.

So he's decided the best thing, the utmost _best_ thing to do, is to go force David to go to Scandals with him.

Dave's been working full time at a restaurant in Lima, some place called Breadstix, so that he can go to college in the fall. He told Sebastian that he hasn't decided if he wants to go west coast or east coast, but Sebastian's sort of hoping for west coast.

Not because he's moving to California or anything. Just because it would be _nice_ to have someone around he knows he can bother. That's all, really.

But tonight, that doesn't matter. Because he's decided that he and David are going to get smashed. Not just because he hates the holiday and wants to completely forget it's existence for a few hours, but because he knows David _needs_ to. Dave hasn't been saying much about it, but he doesn't need to, really. Not when every time a Valentine's ad comes on the TV, when Sebastian comes over to bitch about life for a few hours, Dave turns it off. And not when he near growls every time they pass a stuffed monkey with a box of chocolate in it's hands.

Dave hasn't told Sebastian the whole story of what happened last year, but he's starting to think it had something to do with primates or apes. Not that _that_ makes _any_ sense whatsoever.

Sebastian doesn't ask, though, and doesn't push Dave to open up to him. Sebastian knows how irritating that shit can be and knows how much Dave hates being pushed.

He does sort of wish Dave would tell him, but he can live with not knowing.

He pulls out his cell phone and flips through the contacts until he lands on the one with the picture of Dave smiling and trying to push the phone out of his face. He presses talk and waits while the phone rings until he hears a weakly muttered 'hello' on the other end.

"Hey bearcub. Basking in the joy that is this lovely commercial holiday?" he says. Dave sighs.

"Bas, I'm at work. I'm on break right now, but I don't get off for another.." he pauses, probably to check his watch, which Sebastian may or may not have bought him for Christmas. "Three hours. What is it?"

Sebastian tisks.

"Now that's not the spirit. I was calling to say that I think tonight you should meet up with me at either Scandals or, hell, my place and we should get totally shit-faced. My parents went off to visit Paris at the beginning of the week and aren't going to back for a few days. They'll never notice if some wine of theirs is missing. Long as we don't take any of the good stuff."

Dave chuckles. Sebastian's glad his mood is improving.

"Okay, okay. That actually sounds.. kinda good." he replies. Sebastian hears someone call his name and Dave must wave them off because he's speaking again before he can reply to the other employee. "What time should I show up at your place? I don't really want to go to Scandals. I don't want to have to see anymore couples today."

Well, Sebastian hadn't even thought about that.

He thinks about the wine his parents currently have and then tries to think if maybe he should go buy something instead of just taking from his parents stash. He shakes his head and decides it doesn't really effect the time Dave should come over.

"Come around nine. Tell your dad you're staying at a friend's house tonight. I'm calling in sick to school tomorrow. I haven't missed any this semester, anyhow. We'll get drunk off our asses and then just.. Laze about."

Dave laughs and Sebastian can practically hear the goofy I'm-glad-you're-my-friend smile on his face. It kind of warms Sebastian up in weird way he can't describe.

:"See you at nine." Dave says.

"Later, Cubby."

Sebastian hangs up and starts driving to the liquor store.

* * *

x

When it's nine fifteen, he starts fretting that maybe, just maybe, Dave's standing him up.

Which doesn't make any sense because it's _not_ a date and it's _Dave,_ but there's this tiny part of him that's freaking out right now. He bought some pinot grigio and a bag of nice chocolates and figured they'd have their night set, but if it all goes to waste, he'll feel pathetic. Sitting around, drinking wine and eating chocolates sounds fine when you're doing it with someone else on Valentine's Day, and maybe it even sounds fine to do by yourself, but not after inviting someone over and having them never show up. Then it sounds sad.

And Sebastian Smythe is _anything but_ sad.

He's just about to consider saying 'fuck it' and going out of town to a night club he found a while back when he hears a knock at the door. He twists to look at the clock on his wall and sees that it's nine forty-five. Dave is late, but he's here. Something lessens in Sebastian's chest and he feels himself calm considerably.

He gets up and walks over to the door, straightening himself before opening it.

Dave smiles that shy, nervous smile he gets whenever he feels bad for something. Sebastian wonders when he started knowing the kind of smiles Dave makes.

"Work was fucking _crazy_ today." he says. Sebastian lifts a brow and moves out of Dave's way to let him in. "I hope I didn't keep you, uh, waiting?"

Sebastian rolls his eyes and tries for nonchalant. No need for Dave to know that he was having a near freak out over the idea of Dave not showing. No need whatsoever.

"No, Dave. I wasn't home until nine twenty, anyways. I went and bought us some wine so I wouldn't need to steal any of my parents and some ghiradelli chocolates. Figured it was best to stay in the festive mood." he says. He walks into the living room and instantly regrets making the floor tangled up with blankets and pillows the way he has. It's almost as if he'd made a bed for someone. Like he was seducing-

_No_. He's not and it's not even like he'd _have_ to. Dave would be putty in his hands if he wanted him

And he does _not_ want him. If he sometimes notices the way Dave's arms stretch when he's moving or the way his back looks when he bends to pick something up, it's simply his high sexual drive inkling its way into his normal thought process. Nothing more.

There _can't_ be anything more.

"Fuck, this looks comfortable. I've been working my ass off all day." Dave says. He turns to Sebastian and his smile is fond. "This was an awesome idea, Seb. I'm glad you came up with it."

Dave goes to sit on one of the cushions on the floor and Sebastian decides to go grab one of the bottles of wine he bought. He pulls the bottle out of the refrigerator and takes two wine glasses out of the cabinet.

"You're welcome, bearcub." he says from the other room. "I was so sick of all of the fucking couples today. And the music. And the hearts."

He juggles them in two arms and walks back into the living room. Dave's sprawled out on the carpet and cushion, his head hanging back and his eyes closed. When Sebastian walks in, he looks up.

"I just needed a little time away from it all. And since you're almost as bitter as me about the holiday, you were the perfect person to spend it with." Sebastian sits down in the space directly across from Dave. Dave sighs. "What? Do you not like pinot grigio? I didn't take you as the wine snob kind."

Dave huffs and shakes his head, raking a hand through his short curls.

"It's just.. I wasn't always bitter about the holiday. And it kind of sucks that I am now." he says. Sebastian unscrews the cap of the bottle and begins filling their glasses.

"Does it have to do with last year?" Sebastian asks. He hands Dave his glass of wine. Dave swirls it around for a second and looks down at the glass. "If you don't want to talk about it I'll shu-"

"No, no it's fine." Dave says. "It does. Have to do with last year, that is. I uh, sort of did this huge Valentine's week thing for someone."

Sebastian huffs and clinks his glass against Dave's for a brief second.

"You mean Hummel, right?" Dave looks up. "What? You told me about the whole crush thing. And all summer you avoided going with me to the Lima Bean like the plague. If that doesn't make it obvious, I don't know what would."

Sebastian takes a sip of his drink and then sets it down, reaching behind him for the bag of chocolates.

"Okay, yes, it was Kurt." Dave says after a moment. Sebastian opens the bag and hands Dave one of the many wrapped candies. Dave eyes it with an incredulous look but accepts. "I went all out and gave him presents for a week. And then at the end of the week I had him meet me at Breadstix so I could reveal it was me and ask him out."

Dave sighs and opens the chocolate, taking a small bite and then a sip of his drink.

"I take it he turned you down? He was with Blaine then, if I remember right." Sebastian says.

"Well, yeah, but that's not all that happened. There was this guy who went to school with me, Nick, there and he saw me."

Sebastian takes a second in his head to add up the days and then realizes what Dave's saying.

"That was the asshole that outed you, wasn't it?" Dave nods. "Fuck, Dave, I had no idea. No wonder you hate today."

"Well, to be truthful, I probably would have still hated it if I'd only been rejected. The outing thing just made it worse."

Sebastian drinks the rest of his glass and then tops off Dave's.

"Well, tonight we're just going to make those things distant memories and make the shitty holiday a little less shitty." Sebastian says. "Cheers."

* * *

x

Around three A.M., Dave's completely hammered. Sebastian's been drinking a little more carefully then Dave, but he's still pretty drunk. Not enough to make horrible decisions, but enough to not stop someone else from making them.

"You know, that fucking – fucking asshole cheated on Kurt anyways? And – and not even with someone _worth_ cheating on Kurt with. N-not that I think it'd be okay to cheat on anyone, but he could have at least cheated with someone- someone _worth it_." Dave says. Sebastian snorts.

"How the fuck do you know who he cheated with?" Sebastian says. Dave laughs like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"I _don't_ , but I know he didn't cheat with _you._ " he says. Sebastian looks at him confused. Dave shrugs. "If he didn't cheat with you, he didn't cheat with someone worth cheating with."

Sebastian feels something funny start in his stomach. A fluttering feeling almost. He tries to ignore it.

"You think I'm worth it?" he says, even though a part of his mind is screaming at him to _shut up_.

Dave nods and smiles, his eyes quickly scanning up and down Sebastian's body from where he's sitting across from him. Sebastian's got his legs stretched out in front of him, his hands cupping the glass where it sits on his stomach. Dave's been sitting with one knee up and an elbow rested on top of it for about an hour now and Sebastian wonders why he doesn't get uncomfortable in awkward positions. Sebastian has a hard time staying in one place for ten minutes, no less an hour.

"Well, duh. You're like- like fucking _gorgeous._ Of course you'd be worth cheating with." he says. "I'd never cheat, but if I was going to do it, I'd at least choose someone like you. Someone _worth it_."

Sebastian laughs and drinks the rest of his glass. He sets it down on the table behind him and crawls over closer to Dave, making sure to look as cat like as he can. He hopes it comes off seductive and not as dumb as he feels. Dave smirks and licks his lips. Sebastian watches the movement before he can catch himself.

"Well, bearcub. I guess he didn't choose someone worth it, then, because I didn't fuck him." he says when he's right beside Dave.

"I know." Dave replies. Sebastian scoffs.

"And how, exactly, do you _know_?"

"Because _you_ would have told me. You tell me everything." Sebastian crosses his arms across his chest.

He wants to object, but the more he thinks about it, the more sense Dave makes. He does tell Dave everything. Dave was the first person to know he'd been kicked off the Warblers in December. Dave was the first person he told about moving to California for college. Dave was the first person he told about all of the fucked up things in his life, like his parents and bad past relationships.

He honestly _does_ tell Dave everything _._ It's kind of a scary revelation, but it's true. Before Dave, he'd never told a soul about some of those things. They've only been friends since the beginning of last summer, but Sebastian has never felt closer to someone.

It makes him want to sort of flee and also to never leave, which is a confusing set of emotions. He decides to just lean back into his cushion and finish off his fourth piece of chocolate. Dave reaches for the wine bottle that Sebastian has between his legs but Sebastian shimmies it away in time.

"No more for you, Cubby. We've almost finished off two. You're already drunk as hell." he says. Dave glares and tries to reach for it again and Sebastian picks it up and holds it stretched out behind his head. "Dave, I said _no_. Didn't you learn that no means no?"

"'S not the same thing." Dave says as he leans closer into Sebastian and tries to reach the bottle. Sebastian's suddenly very grateful for his long limbs and flexibility. "Fucking- Just give me the damn bottle!"

Sebastian laughs and shakes his head. Dave glares daggers into him and pushes himself flush against Sebastian's chest, reaching out as far as he can. Sebastian lets out a small gasp at the impact and continues to keep it out of Dave's reach. Dave leans back with a huff and stares at Sebastian like he's the Devil himself. It makes Sebastian giggle uncontrollably until he's full on laughing. Dave's drunken angry face is surprisingly cute.

While Sebastian's still trying to calm himself down from the look on Dave's face, Dave suddenly grabs the side of Sebastian's face and pulls him in. Sebastian whimpers without his consent as Dave's lips press against his almost violently. Before Sebastian can even respond, Dave's jumping back like Sebastian's made of fire and cursing.

"Fuck fuck fuck! God, fuck, I am so sorry, Bas. I don't- I don't know what came over me. I- fuck, I told myself I'd _never_ do shit like th-that again after Kurt! Fuck, I am so sor-"

Sebastian groans and grabs the back of Dave's head, pulling him into another kiss. This time, Dave whimpers and it's possibly the best noise Sebastian's ever heard Dave make. Sebastian slides his lips against Dave's in the softest way he can manage. He knows Dave's about as experienced as a middle schooler and just wants to savor the feel of him. Dave lets out a breath and moves his lips against Sebastian's.

It's soft and incredibly chaste, but Sebastian realizes he doesn't care. Not when he's kissing Dave. And that should freak him out, should make him want to push Dave off and to say he's crazy because Dave's 'not his type', but it doesn't. It just makes him feel like the living expression of _finally._

Sebastian dares to slip his tongue out to tease Dave's bottom lip and is pleasantly surprised when Dave responds with his own. It's quick and Sebastian follows it as he lets himself lick into Dave's mouth. Dave responds with a low moan as Sebastian trails his tongue along the roof of his mouth and Sebastian feels a large, warm hand settle on his lower back, the thumb rubbing subtle circles against his skin.

He slides his tongue along Dave's and kisses him slowly and with purpose. What purpose he isn't so sure, but whatever purpose their current position holds he's sure he'll like. Dave tastes a weird combination of sweet and bitter, much like how Sebastian must taste, and Sebastian thinks that this was probably the best idea he's had in ages.

It takes minutes that feel like hours before it isn't enough to just kiss. Dave's hand starts edging around the hem of Sebastian's button up and Sebastian pulls away from the kiss begrudgingly. Dave follows him with his lips and groans when they're separated.

"We.. we can't do this. Not when you're so fucking drunk. I don't want to be something you'll regret." Sebastian says once he catches his breath. His one hand is still on the side of Dave's neck, the other on Dave's forearm. He wishes desperately he didn't have to be the responsible one in the situation. Sebastian isn't used to stopping bad ideas as much as he is to starting them.

Dave continues to lightly stroke the small expanse of skin that's peaking out from under his shirt. He leans in closer to Sebastian's ear, his breath warm against his cheek.

"I would never regret you, Sebastian." he says. Sebastian tries to ignore the shiver it sends up his spine. Dave turns his head and kisses the side of Sebastian's face, his mouth warm and wet against his skin. He starts to kiss down Sebastian's neck, stopping to suck and nip at it as he goes. Sebastian's hand moves to hold onto Dave's hair.

He knows he should probably stop Dave, knows that this is probably, yet again, a bad idea, but he can't bring himself to stop Dave. Not when Dave's tongue feels so good against his skin or when his hand feels so amazing sliding up his back.

Dave reaches his hands up to work at Sebastian's buttons and Sebastian shrugs out of the shirt as soon as they're undone. He scrambles forward to pull Dave's shirt over his head and Dave complies. Dave goes back to marking Sebastian's neck and continues to go down his chest, taking his time at Sebastian's collarbone.

After he sucks a particularly bruising mark, he begins to shift them back into the cushions. He leans over top of Sebastian and kisses his chest until he gets to a nipple, which he flicks with his tongue. Sebastian moans and arches into him, hand holding onto the short curls between his fingers. Dave nips and kisses his way down his chest and Sebastian wonders where all of this is heading, what it is that Dave plans on doing to him. Or him doing to Dave, he honestly doesn't think it matters at this point, he just wants Dave to not stop.

"Fuck, bearcub." he says, breathless and writhing. He hates that Dave is making him a mess with so little effort. Dave laughs, a deep throaty thing, and kisses down to Sebastian's hipbones, taking his time dipping into the curve of each side with his tongue. Sebastian can feel his heart beat pick up and his skin tingle, each kiss and lick and nip burning what feels like a path down his body.

He doesn't know when it came to this, or when he developed these feelings, but knowing they're mutual, knowing Dave wants this just as much as he does, makes him feel lighter than he thinks he ever has. He doesn't know if it started when they became closer or if maybe it was all the nights they spent talking and pretending not to care about the world or maybe even earlier when Dave had said he was worth it. He thinks it might be a combination of all of those things, because it couldn't just be one thing. No one falls for just one thing. Dave telling him he was worth it when no one else ever had had been the tipping point, had been the thing that made him realize what was right in front of him, but it wasn't the only thing he thinks he's fallen for.

Because in all actuality, he's fallen for all of Dave. He's came to this point that he hadn't even realized he had. Because of course he's crazy about Dave. He tells Dave everything. Dave's the first person he thinks of when something happens. And he calls Dave every day he can't see him. All of these things have been so obvious that Sebastian must have been purposely avoiding them for fear that Dave didn't feel the same.

But now that he knows Dave does, none of that matters because he doesn't have to avoid these feelings anymore, he can embrace them.

Dave looks up at Sebastian with cloudy, lust blown eyes and Sebastian reaches down to start undoing his belt. Dave helps him pull it through the loops and leans back as Sebastian tries to pull them off. Dave smiles almost fondly when Sebastian leans back. At least Dave wasn't expecting him to wear underwear.

"God, _fuck_ , Bas. You're _so_ fucking beautiful." he says. Sebastian laughs.

"I don't know about all that, but you really need to get out of the rest of your clothes. Like, _now._ Or I can't be held accountable to anything I do to you." he says. Dave rolls his eyes and smiles. He sits back on his heels and starts pulling off his belt and then undoing his pants. He shrugs out of his pants and then hesitates at the waistband of his boxers. "What is it, bearcub?"

"I've.. I've never done.." he waves his hand between the space between them. "This." Sebastian reaches his hand out and sits up, cupping Dave's face in his palm and making him look up.

"I know. And to be honest, neither have I." Dave raises an eyebrow. "I don't mean like that. I just mean... I've never had it mean something. I've never done it with someone I care about."

Sebastian moves his legs to either side of Dave's knees where they sit on the carpet. He scoots in closer and kisses Dave. It's not as passionate as their earlier kiss but it feels just as good. He tries to be gentle and to make Dave see that he's telling the truth. Dave rids himself of his boxers and doesn't break the kiss. Sebastian lets out a content sigh and runs his hand up Dave's back, across broad shoulders and soft muscles.

Sebastian lays back and pulls Dave on top of him. They both let out a gasp when their cocks touch and Sebastian kisses down Dave's jaw, his hands still holding Dave into place. Dave moans and rocks his hips forward. The friction makes Sebastian feel hot all over and he fights the urge to wrap his hand around them both and _get on with it_. He tries to remind himself that this is Dave's first time, no matter what they do, and that he needs to make it special, let him set his own pace, and control the situation.

"So what do you want to do to me, David?" he says against Dave's skin. Dave chuckles.

"What _don't_ I want to do to you?" he says. He continues to slowly rock his hips against Sebastian's, the rhythm still not enough for Sebastian. "I've- I've wanted you since.. since November. Did you know that?"

Sebastian pulls away from Dave's neck to look him in the eyes. Dave is flushed and Sebastian can't help but think he's way too good looking when he's flustered.

"I think this drunk thing is making you say things, Dave." he says. Dave shakes his head.

"'M only a little drunk right now. I can think clear enough to know that I've wanted you for a few months. I'd always watch you move and- and watch you sing when you thought no one was listening. You.. you sound like an angel when you're singing to yourself. And- and I'd always look at your lips when you were talking. You've got these fucking beautiful lips. Always so pink."

Sebastian smiles and lets one hand fall to Dave's cheek again.

"You're rambling, babe. Not that I mind, but.." Sebastian lifted his hips, rubbing their erections together. He shakes his head. "I'm going to start aching soon if you don't do _something._ "

David groans and lets his head fall back some.

"Right, right." he says. "Sorry. I just.. I don't exactly know what I'm doing. I mean I _know,_ I'm not an idiot, I just don't _know_."

Sebastian chuckles and kisses Dave again. It distracts him long enough for Sebastian to nudge at his shoulder and push him onto his back. Dave lets out a breath and Sebastian splays his hands against Dave's chest as he pushes himself to sit up and keep Dave down. Dave looks at him funny but Sebastian just smirks and reaches behind Dave into the drawer in the table. He rummages around until he finds the bottle of lube and condoms he keeps in there. They used to be used for when his hook ups didn't last til the bedroom, but he hasn't touched them since September now.

He sits back and pours a small amount of lube on his fingers before reaching behind him and working himself open. Dave looks somewhat relieved that he's not the one getting fucked (even if Sebastian still thinks he _is_ ) and Sebastian's glad to see him not look so tense and worried. Now he just looks eager, even if still nervous. After a few moments he turns his attention back to Dave. He rips open the condom packet and rolls it down Dave's length. He pours some more lube on his hand and strokes it once down Dave. He holds Dave's cock steady as he lines him up with his entrance.

Sebastian pushes down onto Dave slowly, letting himself adjust to the intrusion. Dave's probably bigger than any of the guys Sebastian's ever let fuck him, but Sebastian's no blushing virgin and he hasn't been for quite some time.

Dave's eyes are screwed shut and his hands have latched onto Sebastian's hips. He looks like he's concentrating on making it last, but Sebastian knows it won't. He doesn't really care, not when Dave's inside of him and under him. Not when he feels so amazing right now. He gives Dave a moment before he pulls himself up, until only the tip of Dave's cock is still inside, and pushes himself down in one quick motion until his ass is slam against Dave.

Dave lets out a strangled gasp and his grip on Sebastian's hips tightens. Sebastian begins to slowly rock his ass up and down Dave's cock, his hand holding onto Dave's shoulder, and let's mouth fall open as small gasps escape him. Dave opens his eyes and watches as Sebastian works him to his orgasm.

"Bas, _fuck,_ Bas." he says. It becomes a sort of chant and Sebastian starts joining Dave's name with it before he even realizes it.

"Dave – oh fuck, _Dave_. You feel – ah! So fucking good." Sebastian says as he picks up speed, his hips slamming down quicker and quicker. Dave's words are becoming nothing but syllables and Sebastian's name and Sebastian can only respond with gasps and moans. He realizes his voice is going higher than it usually does and tries to stop it by leaning forward and capturing Dave's mouth with his own. Dave moans his name into the kiss and Sebastian is startled when Dave sits up and keeps his grip on Sebastian's hips.

Dave lifts him up and Sebastian pushes down with every upward thrust. Sebastian's so hard that it almost hurts and he can feel the precome smear onto Dave's belly as he pulls Dave in close by the shoulders. Dave holds Sebastian in place as he pushes into him over and over again. Sebastian's letting out these small, light gasps that he's only ever heard himself make when he's been fucked thoroughly. Dave's movements might be sloppy and inexperienced, but he makes up for it with his enthusiasm.

Sebastian doesn't know if he'd care if he completely sucked because this is Dave he's having sex with. This is Dave he's fucking. This is Dave that's inside of him. And really that's all that matters.

When he hears Dave's breath begin to hitch, he reaches down and starts to stroke himself. He's so fucking close and he can tell Dave is, too. He presses his forehead against Dave's.

"Come with me, bearcub." he says, his voice high and breathy. Dave whimpers and that's it, he's done. Sebastian comes over his hand at the same time that Dave's movements stutter and slow. He feels small after shocks over take him and he clenches around Dave. After a few moments, he can tell they're both settling back to normal. Dave breathes in deeply as he comes down from his orgasm and Sebastian continues to let out small moans as he does the same.

When they're both breathing normally again, Sebastian slips Dave out of him. He winces and moves to lay beside Dave. Dave sighs, pulls and ties off the condom, throwing it in the bin they've been throwing the chocolate wrappers in, and falls back beside him. He looks down at his hand and stomach and frowns before wiping himself off with one of the blankets on the other side of them. He rolls back and turns onto his side, facing Dave.

Dave's got this blissed out look on his face and he's looking at Sebastian with such drunken, puppy eyes that Sebastian wants to both smack his arm and kiss him senseless. Sebastian rolls his eyes and smiles as he snuggles in closer to Dave. He slips his hands around Dave's waist and tucks his head under his chin.

"You sure you won't regret this in the morning?" Sebastian asks. Dave hums.

"Not a single doubt in my mind." he replies. Sebastian chuckles.

"Good." Sebastian says. He kisses Dave's collarbone and grins against the skin. "Because that's when we can start round two."


End file.
